baldis_basics_in_a_little_bit_of_everythingfandomcom-20200214-history
Endings
The endings that can be achieved in the game. Normal Ending Mostly the same as the original's ending, but with a different image. This ending will be given if none of the criteria for the other endings are met. What? Ending This ending is achieved by exiting the school after getting exactly 3 questions wrong. (42 mode is required.) A unique image will appear, along with the sounds that the red "glitched baldies" make in the ending of the Birthday Bash. Happy Ending This ending can be achieved by getting all questions in all 10 notebooks wrong, which is extremely difficult to do. The player will be teleported to a hallway, similar to the one in the secret ending of the original game. On the wall in front of the player will be a message, saying that they now just want to be your best friends. Behind them is a hallway leading to a green door, along with a poster stating how to use the door. This door can't be opened, and can only be walked through. On the other side, all of the characters (except Joe and the Nurse) will be waiting for the player, along with some balloons. On the other side of the room is Filename3, in front of a poster thanking the player for playing the mod. He will give the usual speech, before the game closes. After this ending is completed, Alice and Filename3's chalkboards in the "Extras" section will change. Bad Ending This ending can be achieved by using "42 mode" and getting all questions correct, then leaving the school. The player will be teleported to a short, dark hallway with a flashlight as their only light source. The walls of this hallway are extremely glitched, and change rapidly as the player moves. Aggressive ruler slapping sounds can be heard, similar to the ambience in the ending of the Birthday Bash, but much louder and much more frequent. Alice's music box can also be heard. There is one door in this hallway, and it cannot be opened unless the player pushes themselves up against it and sprints. On the other side, there is an extremely glitched Baldi and Alice, facing away from the player and crying. It seems that this room is the little girl's bedroom, as there is a pink bed and a table with drawings on it. Nothing else can be done after this ending has been achieved, and the game needs to be manually closed. LOL Ending This ending can be achieved by collecting one notebook and then immediately returning to Joe's Bus. This image will appear, along with an EXTREMELY LOUD ear-piercing sound. Then the game crashes. Birthday Bash Ending This ending is achieved if the game is completed on Birthday Bash mode. The player is teleported to the playground, with a small cake and most of the other characters crowding around them, throwing a surprise party, like in the original game. The candle can be blown out, but apart from that nothing actually happens. The player can still walk around the school freely, although most of the characters are gone. There is also a message nearby that says "SORRY, WAS TOO LAZY TO DO A BETTER ENDING". This ending will be updated soon to include the glitched areas. 666 Ending A secret ending that happens if you collect 6 notebooks and then enter "666" for the third question in the red notebook. The player is teleported to Alex's Realm and stuff happens. Secret Secret Ending A new ending that will be added eventually Light Ending This ending is achieved when you escape the school in Alone Mode. It will be added soon. Category:Miscellaneous